


Милосердный

by AAluminium



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Честно говоря, ухмылка Брустера доводит меня до белого каления. Она напоминает мне о Сетокете, о позоре, через который мне пришлось там пройти, обо всех промахах, об этом чертовом фермере – и, как ни странно, об Анне Стронг. Я все еще не понимаю, что ей двигало и каковы ее истинные мотивы.





	Милосердный

Арнольд наверняка в растерянности. Он в тупике – и понятия не имеет, что делать дальше: я слышу его голос, вижу его лицо – совершеннейший образец беспомощности. Он пытается сдержать гнев и разочарование, но у Брустера непревзойденный талант раздражать людей – особенно когда с ним пытаются поддерживать конструктивный разговор. Гиблое дело. Я бы, разумеется, проконтролировал, но… 

Смейся пока можешь, Брустер. Ты уже достаточно действовал на нервы генералу. Хотя и не чувствую никакого сострадания по отношению к предателю – как и жалости – я легко могу себе представить, как он унижен и смущен. Это насилие над личностью уже за гранью понимания, и месть была бы единственным разумным выходом, но он, кажется, понятия не имеет о подходах, которые я называю наиболее продуктивными. Пытки, как ни странно, чудесным образом влияют на память и даже излечивают от амнезии, которой склонны страдать многие заключенные. Просто этот метод нужно использовать со знанием дела. 

Честно говоря, ухмылка Брустера доводит меня до белого каления. Она напоминает мне о Сетокете, о позоре, через который мне пришлось там пройти, обо всех промахах, об этом чертовом фермере – и, как ни странно, об Анне Стронг. Я все еще не понимаю, что ей двигало и каковы ее истинные мотивы. Она сказала, что никогда меня не полюбит – и я отлично помню отвращение на ее бледном лице. И здесь я задумываюсь: а в кого бы она смогла влюбиться? Я не верю слухам; сплетни, расползающиеся от дома к дому, либо слишком красноречивы, чтобы быть правдой, либо слишком уж сентиментальны и плаксивы. Мне приходилось буквально просеивать их, чтобы выудить необходимую информацию – жизнь в Сетокете походит на дом для душевнобольных, где на людей и их разум больше нельзя положиться. Ты не можешь отличить реальность от вымысла, а правду от лжи – и, в каком-то смысле, в этом их сила. Они в полнейшей безопасности до тех пор, пока не перестанут так рьяно чесать языками – жители этого городишки умудряются добавить деталей стратегии, которой и в помине не было. 

И даже лучшие из них отнюдь не невинны. Даже Анна Стронг. 

Стараясь урвать крупицы внимания, которого, я уверен, я заслуживаю, я замечал вещи, которые люди вокруг игнорировали. Она была в самой гуще событий. Она все еще в самой гуще событий. Что это была – и есть – за гуща я пока не могу сказать со всей уверенность, но она определенно играет какую-то важную роль в представлении, которое мне не дозволено увидеть. Она совершенно точно изо всех сил старалась отвлечь мое внимание. И добилась успеха. Что за неожиданная перемена с ней произошла, стоит заметить! Столкнувшись с печальным зрелищем растоптанной и попранной женщины, я и не ожидал увидеть божество – цветущую Венеру; Афродиту, достойную поэмы. 

Лгунью. 

Я отчетливо помню, как она упала на колени. Я помню ее карие глаза, полные безотчетного страха, паники и переживаний. До меня сразу же дошло – и в то же время я не мог сразу ухватиться за эту мысль, ведь тогда пришлось бы отпустить повод здравого смысла и позабыть о логике, при этом внимательно изучая существующие доказательства. Анна Стронг была там из-за него. Она была готова просить, умолять, унижаться и пресмыкаться – ради него. Ради Эйбрахама Вудхалла, фермера, слоняющегося по всему городку и сующему свой длинный нос в дела, которые его не касаются, хлопая ушами, выуживая что-то! Я был в бешенстве – и торжествовал. Я был триумфатором. Да, меня победила женщина – но вскоре и я одержал победу. Ей пришлось поцеловать меня. Поцелуй был горьким; совсем не как те, которые она наверняка раздаривала фермеру – но это и делает его таким уникальным. Я обладал властью над ней. Я мог просить чего угодно. Делать с ней что угодно. И меня бы никто не осудил. Весь Сетокет был в моих руках. 

И в особенности Анна Стронг. 

\- Он ваш, - отчеканил Арнольд. – Делайте то, что необходимо, капитан. 

\- Разумеется, - я вскакиваю на ноги. – Не волнуйтесь, генерал. Мы быстро найдем общий язык. В конце концов, мы старые друзья. 

Дверь закрылась. 

\- Здравствуй, Брустер. Надеюсь, ты в настроении разговаривать – потому что день выдастся непростым. 

С милосердием покончено. 

Покончено с этим богом забытым городишком – и я разобью его вдребезги.


End file.
